Equipment List
Our list of equipment is a simplified version of the wide variety of items available in WoD. An item will have a rating, rated 1 to 5, equal to the bonus that it contributes to the relevant Skill. Characters cannot buy items that are rated higher than their Resource Merit. It is assumed that items cost the same dots in Resources as their rating. Equipments should be used in situations that make sense, applicable to the type and function of the equipment. Stats like Availability or Durability can be altered if it makes sense. The maximum bonus that you can gain from equipment in a single roll is +5. Cash and Services count as equipment, and therefore count towards your equipment bonus. Setting Inventory on yourself :Item Name: Socialize Equipment :Rating: 4 :Item Description: A tuxedo that gives +4 to the Socialize Skill. :Additional Comments: The extra pockets add inventory space. Drugs, heavy and ranged weapons, stolen items, fake documents and counterfeit goods need to be created or otherwise obtained from the black market. Please put in a request for these instead. For more on how to obtain items from the black market, click here. 'Mental Equipment' Academics Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Academics skill. Example: Library Card (+1), University Library (+2), Government Database (+3) Communications Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Communications skill. Example: Communications Headset (+2), Audio Recorder (+1 or +2), Surveillance Equipment (+2) Crafts Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Crafts skill. Example: Automotive Tools (+1 or +2), Duct Tape (+1), Multi-Tool (+1), Sculpting Tools (+2), High-grade Material (+1), Reference Library (+2), Garage or Carpentry Shop (+3) Investigation Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Investigation skill. Example: Crime Scene Kit (+2), Code Kit (+5), Surveillance Gear (+1), Government Database (+3), Reference Library (+2) Medicine Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Medicine skill. Example: First Aid Kit (+1), Surgeon's Tools (+1), Field Surgical Kit (+1), Military Surgical Kit (+2), Surgical Facilities (+3) Occult Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Occult skill. Example: Reference Library (+2) Politics Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Politics skill. Example: Fashion (+1 to +3), Cash (+1 to +5) Science Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Science skill. Example: Reference Library (+2) 'Physical Equipment' Athletics Equipment Restricted and rated on a case-by-case basis. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Athletics skill. Example: Climbing Gear (+2), Athletic Shoes (+1), Ramp (+1), Springboard (+2), Vaulting Pole (+3) Larceny Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Larceny skill. Example: Lockpicking Equipment (+2), Mirrors, Conductive Tape and Aerosol Spray (+1), Alarm Schematics (+2) Stealth Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Stealth skill. Example: Camouflage Clothing (+2), Athletic Shoes (+1), Binoculars (+2) Survival Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Survival skill. Example: Survival Gear (+1 or +2) 'Social Equipment' Animal Ken Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Animal Ken skill. Example: Treats (+2) Empathy Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Empathy skill. Example: – Expression Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Expression skill. Example: Haute Couture (+1), Musical Instrument (+2), Quality Musical Instrument (+4 or +5) Intimidation Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Intimidation skill. Example: Fashion (+1 to +3), Law or Government Credentials (+1), Interrogation Room (+1), Torture Implements (+2), Interrogation Drugs (+3) Persuasion Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Persuasion skill. Example: Fashion (+1 to +3), Legal Texts (+1), Legal Credentials (+2), Blackmail Material (+1 to +5), Genuine or Fake ID (+2), Megaphone (+1), Professional Audiovisual System (+2), State-of-the-art Media Suite (+3) Socialize Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Socialize skill. Example: Fashion (+1 to +3), Expensive Liquor (+2), Recreational Drugs (+3) Streetwise Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Streetwise skill. Example: Gang Tattoos (+2) Subterfuge Equipment Rated * to *****. Add bonus to applicable rolls with the Subterfuge skill. Example: Code Kit (+5), Special Effects (+2), Disguise (+1 to +3), Fake Credentials (+1 to +3) 'Specialized Equipment' *Cache *Flashlight *Talcum Powder *Battering Ram *Bear Trap *Caltrops *Crowbar *Gas Mask *Handcuffs *Bugs *Bug Sweepers *Disguised Camera *Tracking Device *Wiretap 'Weapon Accessories' *Bipods *Gunsmithing Kit *Reloading Bench *Sighting Tools *Gun Sights *Speedloader *Collapsible Stocks *Suppressor 'Vehicles' *Motorcycle *Sports Car *Compact Car *Sedan *Family Vehicle *Pick-up Truck *18-Wheeler *Bus 'Ranged Weapons' *Handgun, Light (Pistols and Revolvers) *Handgun, Heavy (Pistols and Revolvers) *SMG, Small *SMG, Large *Assault Rifle *Rifle *Rifle, Big Game *Shotgun *Short Bow *Long Bow *Crossbow 'Heavy Weapons' *Frag Grenade *Molotov *Pipe Bomb *Smoke Grenade *Stun Grenade *Thermite *White Phosphorous *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower 'Melee Weapons' *Brass Knuckles *Sap *Baton *Metal Club *Tire Iron *Nunchaku *Sledgehammer *Catchpole *Chain *Shield, Small *Shield, Large *Knife *Rapier *Machete *Sword *Great Sword *Hatchet *Axe *Chainsaw *Stake *Spear *Staff *Shovel *Whip 'Armor' *Reinforced Clothing *Sports Gear *Kevlar Vest *Flak Jacket *Leather Armor *Lorica Segmentata *Chainmail *Plate